


A Stereotypical Group of Gay Emo Teens in High School

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, I came out as bi to my parents and they don't believe me, I have some inserts of me and my friends, I'm gonna regret writing Chapter 9, M/M, Too many references even though the bands don't exist, but it's gonna be really fun, i listen to music while writing this, not too many words, oh and don't let Brendon Urie talk you into ANYTHING, some of these things have happened to me and they're funny so I thought I'd put them in the fanfic, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One fanfiction.All the stereotypes.





	1. Introduction (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post all of the exposition for each relationship today and tomorrow. After that, I'm only posting once every one or two days.

_Ladies and gentlemen, we proudly present a picturesque score of passing fantasy:_

**Brendon Urie - Thursday, August 10th - 7:32 AM - Cafeteria**

Brendon sat at the breakfast table, playing with the food on his plate, thinking about Dallon.

Dallon Weekes is Brendon's boyfriend. Sure, Dallon is very sweet to him, and buys him stuff all the time, but Brendon just doesn't think that Dallon is interested in actually having a romantic relationship. He doesn't want to hurt Dallon, no matter how much he wants to break up him. Plus, it's a new school year, why not start fresh?

"BRENNNNNDONNNNNN" shouted Ryan, Brendon's best friend, waving his hands in front of Brendon's face, causing Brendon's thoughts about Dallon to vanish.

"What??" Brendon said blushing stupidly.  _I guess Ryan is kind of cute_.

Ryan giggled as he plopped down into the seat next to Brendon, trying to shrug his backpack off of his shoulders. "You looked down, too focused to even look like Brendon Urie."

"Ha ha," said Brendon, "What've you been over the summer?"

As his backpack fell to the floor, Ryan started speaking. "Oh, the usual. Video games, parties, parents yelling at me for playing the guitar too loud, and Wendy's. What about you?"

"Practically the same, just a little more parties and video games, with singing replacing guitar." Brendon replied.

"Didn't expect anything less from you, Brendon. Anyways, I wanted to ask you if-" Ryan got cut off as Dallon sat down accross from them.

"Hey sweetie! " said Dallon, looking at Brendon, and then noticed Ryan sitting next to him, "Oh, hi Ryan! Did you know that Brendon is my boyfriend? We started dating over the summer."

"I have to go," Ryan said, and abruptly stood up, grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder.

"Ryan, you wanted to ask if I would what?" Brendon called as Ryan rushed out of the cafeteria.

**Ryan Ross - Same Day - 7:38 AM - Cafeteria**

Ryan heard Brendon calling his name, but ignored him, racing out of the cafeteria with tears streaming down his face. He had one sentence running through his head.

_Dallon is Brendon's boyfriend. DALLON is Brendon's boyfriend? DALLON IS BRENDON'S BOYFRIEND????_

He ran into the bathroom and yanked open a stall door. As soon as Ryan locked the door, tears start streaming down his face. He sat down on the toliet, feeling defeated, and ultimately betrayed by Brendon.

_How could he be dating Dallon? I've loved him a lot longer than Dallon. Brendon is supposed to be MY boyfriend, eventually to be MY husband. He's supposed to be MINE!_


	2. Introduction (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frerard (+ Mikey)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up tonight or early tomorrow morning. Fall Out Boy's next.

**Gerard Way - 6:30 AM - Thursday August 10th - Gerard's House**

Gerard thought he heard the sound of a screaming banshee. Opening his eyes and brushing his dyed red hair out of his face, he realized it was his alarm clock.  _You've got to be kidding me, it's the first day of school already?_

Hitting the snooze button, Gerard snuggled back up in his blankets and tried to fall asleep, only to be jolted awake by his phone buzzing. 

Jumping out of bed, Gerard grabbed his phone to see a text from Frank.

 **Fun Ghoul:** Good morning Gee! 

 **Party Poison:** WAKING UP THIS EARLY SHOULD BE ILLEGAL

 **Fun Ghoul:** Get your sleepy ass up and out of bed. 

 **Party Poison:** Nooooooooooooooo

 **Fun Ghoul:** I'll come over and bring you coffee.

 **Party Poison:** Fine. I'll get up. I love you Frankie <3

 **Fun Ghoul:** I love you too Gee <3 

Gerard scrambles to get ready, almost running into Mikey, but Mikey quickly dodges him. Mikey yells something, but by that time Gerard is already in the shower. 

In record time Gerard is back in his room. He ends up wearing a blink-182 shirt with black skinny jeans and combat boots, and is putting on his eyeliner when his phone buzzes again.

 **Fun Ghoul:** I'm here with the coffee.

Gerard finishes putting on his eyeliner and runs downstairs, grabbing his backpack and calling to his mom "I'm walking with Frank to school!" 

His mom calls back "That's fine, but you have to take Mikey with you! It's his first year in high school and he needs a guide." 

Gerard groans, and then grabs his phone and texts Frank

 **Party Poison:** My mom's making me bring Mikey. 

Gerard and Mikey walk out the front door and meet up with Frank. 

"Hey Gee, hey Mikey," says Frank as he hands Gerard the thermos of coffee.

"Thanks Frank," Gerard says and takes a sip of the coffee. "Just the way I like it too Frankie." 

Frank blushes as Gerard grabs Frank's hand, and murmurs a quick "You're welcome." 

Mikey is behind them, gagging and whispers "Gay."

Gerard whips his head around, his hair almost slapping Frank as he stares at his brother. "Ehh whatever, you're probably gay too and you don't know it."

"Right..." Mikey says as he shakes his head. "I'm totally gay, just because the amazing Gerard says I am." 

"Well, you have to admit Gerard, Mikey got something right" Frank says with a smile. "You ARE amazing!" 

"That's right," Gerard says, flipping his hair like a stereotypical teen girl. 

"Frank, the only thing you're doing is making Gerard's ego bigger." Mikey complains as the group approaches the school. 

"He's my boyfriend though," Frank fake-whines as they enter the school, "So it's my job." 

"How about we all go get breakfast and meet up with the group?" says Gerard. 

"Well I have one of my own frien-" says Mikey before Gerard cuts him off. 

"No, you're sitting with us. It's time that you had more than one friend." Gerard says, dragging Mikey with him and Frank as they enter the cafeteria, an unidentifiable kid rushing past them in a blur.

Frank scans the crowd, spotting Brendon and Dallon. Brendon waves them over, and Gerard and Frank sit down next to each other. Miley, unsure where to sit, ends up next to Dallon. 

"Hey, did any of you see where Ryan went?" 

 

 

 


	3. Introduction (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh great now I have a headache from editing. Peterick vs Petekey?

**Pete Wentz - Thursday, August 10th - 6:59 AM - Patrick's House**

Pete woke up to sunlight streaming through the window Patrick's bed was next to. His hand was touching Patrick, with Patrick using his shoulder as a pillow. Pete glanced over at the clock, it reading 6:59 AM. 

_That's way too early. I'm just gonna go back to slee-_

Pete felt movement. Patrick had awoken. "Just go back to sleep 'Trick, it's way too early."

"Pete, it's the first day of school you idiot." Patrick said, "What time is it?"

"6:59 AM," replied Pete, trying to push the grogginess he felt away from him. 

"HOLY SHIT WE HAVE TO GO! WE PROMISED TO MEET THE GROUP AT 7:40!" Patrick shouted, and pried Pete's arm off of him, he ran to his dresser and grabbed a Green Day shirt, skinny jeans, converse, and a fedora, Pete still watching him in a daze. 

"Whose brilliant idea was it to have a sleepover the day before the first day of school?" moaned Pete, still trying to push the sleepiness away. 

"Yours," said Patrick as he's pulling the shirt over his head. "Why are you still in bed? Get dressed!" 

Pete then dragged himself out of bed and hits the floor with a groan. "I hate school already and it hasn't even started."

**Patrick Stump - Same Day - 7:20 AM - Patrick's House**

"Finally," Patrick said as Pete stumbled down the staircase, wearing a plain grey t-shirt, a leather jacket and a pair of skinny jeans along with eyeliner and combat boots. 

The pair then run to school with their backpacks bouncing on their backs, and look retarded doing it, as every person looks retarded when they run with backpacks. 

As soon as they reach the cafeteria, they slow down. Patrick barely gets out "I... should... exercise... more," before they spot Gerard's flaming red hair. 

As Pete sat down, his gaze flashed to the kid with glasses. An expression on his face that Patrick recognized. "Who're you?" 

Gerard answered for him. "He's Mikey, my little brother." 

"Little?" Mikey piped up, "I'm only a year younger than you!" Pete laughs, while Patrick glares at him. 

"Looks like 'Trick is jealous!" sang Gerard. "Afraid the little pipsqueak is gonna steal Pete away from you?" 

Patrick blushed, "I'm not jealous... I'm just mad at Pete for making us almost late this morning. Plus we're not even dating."  _Yet_

_But maybe I am jealous. The way he looked at Mikey was not just a friendly look. Besides, he should only be using that look for me!_

 

 

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joshler next I'm excited because Tyler is a smol bean and I loaf him


	4. Introduction (Part 4)

**Josh Dun - Thursday, August 10th - 7:10 - Music Room**

~~~~~~~~Josh walked into the music room for a little bit of peace (not necessarily quiet) before meeting the group in half an hour. He headed toward ~~~~the back of the room where the drum set was, picking up the drumsticks before sitting down.

He started playing, channeling the nerves and stress he has about school into energy used to play. Josh was so focused on playing the drums that he didn't even notice that another boy had walked into the room until the boy started clapping. 

"That was amazing," the boy said. He had short brown hair that stuck up in places, as if he hadn't bothered to brush it that morning. The boy had a little stubble on his chin, and dark brown eyes. The boy then noticed Josh was staring at him, blushing a little and then said "Oh! I should probably introduce myself. My name's Tyler. Tyler Joseph." 

"I'm Josh. Josh Dun. I have to ask, why did you come to the music room. It's kind of obvious why I'm here, but it's not like you came in here to watch me play drums." Josh said, then cursing at himself for being to curious. 

Tyler giggled, "I came in here because it's my first day and I need to know where my classes are." 

"Ah. What's your schedule?" questioned Josh. Tyler handed Josh his schedule. "It seems we have all of the same classes! So I will take it upon myself to be your official tour guide."

"Cool," said Tyler, smiling at him

"Wait, what time is it?" asked Josh.

"7:39 AM exactly," replied Tyler

"Well, the tour is starting now. First stop, the cafeteria, because the tour guide needs to meet his friends in exactly a minute." Grabbing Tyler by the hand, Josh drags him to the cafeteria. 

**Tyler Joseph - Same Day - 7:40 AM - Cafeteria**

Tyler, being dragged by Josh into the cafeteria, couldn't help but admire Josh's bright blue hair. He was so fixated by it, that he didn't notice when Josh dragged him to Josh's group of friends and was introducing him. 

"-and this is Tyler Joseph, who just walked in on me playing the drums and is new to the school," Josh said, and Tyler gave a little wave. 

A kid with flaming red hair spoke up. "I'm Gerard, and this smol bean next to me is my boyfriend, Frank." 

"I AM NOT SMALL, I AM THE AVERAGE HEIGHT OF A MALE OF MY AGE!" Frank protested. 

A kid with straight brown hair and glasses quietly introduced himself as Mikey, Gerard's brother. 

The kid next to him wearing a leather jacket said he was Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third, but Tyler could just call him Pete. 

A small kid wearing a fedora and glasses and sporting a frown said "I'm Patrick, and don't let Pete fool you with that introduction, he's emo like the rest of us." 

A guy as tall as the Empire State Building said "I'm Dallon, and this is my boyfriend Brendon," Dallon pointed to the kid across from him. 

The kid, Brendon, had a huge forehead and frowned when Dallon said boyfriend. Brendon obviously wanted to break up with Dallon, but Tyler didn't say that out loud. Brendon then spoke up. "There's another kid, Ryan, but he ran off. Have you seen him?" 

Josh answered for Tyler, "We didn't see him as we were walking from the music room."

Brendon had a worried expression on his face, "I hope he shows up in time for first  period." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will start to get longer, at least 2,000 words long. Just wanted to let each ship shine. Also now I'm changing the tense, it just reads wrong.


	5. I Don't Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, something quick to explain the school.  
> School starts at 8:30, ends at 3:00  
> 6 periods, not including home room. Everyone in the group has 4th period lunch, so yeah.

_When you go_  
_Would you have the guts to say_  
_I don't love you_  
_Like I loved you yesterday_

**Brendon Urie - 8:00 AM - Thursday August 10th - Cafeteria**

When Josh said that he hadn't seen Ryan, Brendon sat there, staring at nothing, worrying about Ryan. It was so sudden when he stood up, and ran away. 

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" questioned Dallon with a worried expression on his face. 

Brendon replied with a murmured "Nothing, I just need to go to the bathroom," and then stood up and started walking to the bathroom. 

Dallon chased after him, catching up to him quickly. Looping his arm around Brendon, he started speaking, "Brendon, I can tell something's bothering you. I'm not exactly stupid." 

"Like I said. I'm FINE." Brendon said, trying to brush Dallon's arm off of him as they entered the bathroom. 

Dallon had a determined expression on his face. "I won't stop until you tell me what's wrong. I'm your boyfriend, I can help you through this." 

"That's what's wrong!" Brendon cried, pulling away from Dallon.

Dallon then froze, tears springing to his eyes as he questioned, "W-what? You're... breaking up with me?" 

"Y-yes," Brendon whispered. Seeing Dallon's face turn dejected, the tears in his eyes streaming down his face, he quickly added, "I didn't mean to hurt you, you're a really nice perso-"

"Save it Brendon," Dallon said, his expression suddenly turning cold. "I wasn't good enough, I don't need your apologies." With that, Dallon turned towards the door, angrily kicking it open and stormed out the bathroom. 

_This was what I was afraid of. I didn't want to hurt Dallon. He's a great person, I just didn't feel a connection with him._

**Ryan Ross - 8:05 AM - Same Day - Bathroom**  

When Brendon and Dallon entered the bathroom, arguing, Ryan had hastily stopped sobbing and planted his feet up on the toliet. 

As Ryan listened to the breakup, his mind could only form one thought. 

_I have a chance with Brendon! I have a chance with BRENDON!_

Ryan couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he unlocked the stall, walked out of the bathroom, and headed back to the cafeteria. 

As he walked over to the table now occupied by the group (minus Brendon and Dallon) he could hear them speculating about where Brendon and Dallon went. 

"I personally think that he went to break up with Dallon," one kid that Ryan didn't recognize said. "When Dallon introduced Brendon as his boyfriend, he kind of frowned." 

"I agree with Tyler," Josh stated. The group then noticed Ryan approaching them, silencing immediately. Pete was the one to break the sudden silence. 

"Hey Ryan!" Pete said cheerfully, "Brendon's been looking for you. We could tell he was quiet worried when he told us about when you ran from the table."

"Oh... He was?" Ryan said, inwardly smiling at the thought of Brendon being worried for him.  _Maybe he likes me!_

"I'm guessing you didn't see him then," Patrick said skeptically. 

"Yean," Ryan lied. 

"Okay..." said Patrick, still looking a bit skeptical. 

"Hey, I think it's time for class." Ryan said, desperately trying to stop Patrick from asking any more questions. 

Patrick then glanced down at his watch, his calm demeanor giving way to panic. "OHMYGOD YOU'RE RIGHT! IT'S 8:25!"

"I GOTTA GO FASTTTTTT" Pete screamed, sprinting out of the cafeteria doing his best sonic impression, forgetting his bag as well. Patrick then started scrambling after him with both of their bags. 

The group then started to dissolve, promising to meet at lunch. 

Josh and Tyler started off, with Josh acting like a tour guide and Tyler giggling when Josh says he's spotted "a wild Tyler in his natural habitat."

Gerard picks up Frank and starts walking to class, while Frank is yelling at Gerard to "PUT ME DOWN!" Mikey just sighs, following them, muttering "Gay," under his breath. 

Ryan starts the walk to class, wondering if Brendon was in his homeroom, blushing at the thought. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than expected, I'm sorry but I couldn't think of a way to transition it to a group chat, which is what I'm planning to do next. To compensate, I'm posting another chapter today.


	6. Group Chat Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete starts a group chat, Tyler does something stupid, and Dallon gets pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help I'm searching for a song and lyrics that will fit chaos or anger that I actually like.

**Pete Wentz - Thursday, August 10th - 10:27 AM - Third Period**

Pete and Patrick were sitting next to each other in Trigonometry, extremely bored after getting their textbooks, and currently listening to another teacher give a welcome speech and going over rules. 

_If I have to listen to another teacher give another welcome speech, I'm going to kill myself. I should check with 'Trick if starting a group chat is a good idea._

"Hey 'Trick," Pete whispered when the teacher was writing something on the board. 

"What? We're gonna get in trouble if you keep whispering," Patrick replied, whispering as well.

"We should start a group chat so we can all talk during class."

"Go right ahead, just wait, I have to put my phone on vibrate." 

* * *

 

ThanksPete added DatBoi, Legs, Ryross, Jishwa, Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Milky Way and Fedoraboy to the chat! 

ThanksPete: this is so we can talk without the teacher yelling at us to be quiet

 

Datboi: O shit waddup 

 

Jishwa: Can I add Tyler to the chat

 

ThanksPete: Sure, I didn't have his number 

 

_Jishwa has added Tyty to this chat!_

 

Legs: Brendon, how could you do this to me? 

 

 _Datboi removed Legs from this chat!_  

 

Datboi: No one add him back pls 

 

Jishwa: Brendon what did u do to Dallon? 

 

Datboi: I kinda sorta maybe might have broken up with him

 

Tyty: I CALLED IT! bOOM 

 

Jishwa: TYLER NO! 

 

Tyty: tYLER YES! 

 

ThanksPete: OMG WHAT HAPPENED

 

Jishwa: this kid just stood on top of his desk and screamed that he was "RIGHT ABOUT THE GUY WITH THE LARGE FOREHEAD AND THE GUY WHO LOOKS LIKE A GIRRAFE BROKE UP"

 

ThanksPete: HEUDHESBhaygdjeuwhhaua

 

Jishwa: aND THEN HE FELL OFF OF THE DESK 

 

ThanksPete: IMDYING RN LMAO 

 

Tyty: Jersh my head hurts the teacher says that u need to take me to the nurse 

 

Jishwa: ok ill save uuuuu

 

Datboi: look I rlly dont wanna talk about it 

 

Fun Ghoul: Gee's phone went off in class and the teacher kicked him out thanks to you fucktards 

 

Milky Way: LMAO 

 

Milky Way: wISH I HAD BEEN THERE

 

FedoraBoy: Pete the teacher is coming back to our row handing out something put your phone away

 

ThanksPete: thnx mom 

* * *

 

Pete dropped his phone into his backpack, and smiled at Patrick in thanks as the teacher reached their row and started handing out homework packets. 

"Thanks 'Trick," Pete says as he stuffs the packet into his backpack. 

Patrick smiled and nodded back, as the bell rings and they are dismissed to their next class. 

**Patrick Stump - Same Day - 10:40 AM - Cafeteria (4th period)**

Patrick and Pete headed from Trigonometry to the lunch room. As they were walking, they saw Ryan and Brendon talking, walking outside to have lunch. Patrick gives a little wave before walking inti the cafeteria, sitting across from Frank. 

Patrick then states who is missing, and for what reason, "So, Tyler and Josh are at the nurse's office, Ryan and Brendon are eating outside instead, and Gerard is?" 

"Gerard was held behind to talk to the teacher about phones in class and stuff. He should be here in just a minute," clarified Frank. 

"You assholes caused me to get kicked out of class," Gerard complained as he sat down at the table. "As if the teacher doesn't hate me enough already for having my hair dyed an unnatural color." 

"Not my fault Pete wanted to start a group chat!" Patrick retaliated.

Pete glared at Patrick, "Says the person who said 'I don't care whether or not you do it, just let me put my phone on vibrate first so I don't get in trouble with the teacher'" 

"It was actually kind of funny," Frank said. 

"I thought you were on my side Frankie!" Gerard fake-whined.

"I am," Frank said, and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Get a room," Dallon said as he sits down, causing both Frank and Gerard to blush. "Have any of you seen Brendon?" 

"Why would he want to see you though? From what we've heard, you were pretty rude to him," Patrick snaps. "Besides, last time I saw him, he was with Ryan." 

"WHAT?" screamed Dallon, and rushed out of the cafeteria. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. It will be fixed either tonight or tomorrow, depending how long I'm at my friend's house for.
> 
> Oh yeah, I'm only going to have 2 more chapters involving the first day of school, then there's gonna be something crazy that is started by Brendon Urie. It's gonna be fabulous.


	7. Dallon = salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is garbage at the end, was super rushed so I could get it out on time. Any ways, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm so sorry for not uploading a chapter yesterday, I just had a pile of homework to do and a couple of tests to study for! Will do better in the future, I promise.

Ryan Ross - Thursday, August 10th - 10:40 AM - Fourth Period (Lunch)

As soon as the bell rang for fourth period, Ryan rushed out of the classroom, running into Brendon, causing Brendon to fall to the floor and spill his books everywhere.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Ryan said, blushing madly as he crouched to help Brendon pick up his books.

As Brendon stood up and prepared to walk right past Ryan without saying a word, Ryan asked, "Hey, do you want to eat lunch with me? Y'know, to kind of hide from Dallon?"

Brendon smiled before responding with, "Yeah, I'd really like that."

Ryan almost fainted on the spot.

OHMYGODOHMYGOD BRENDON URIE IS GOING TO EAT LUNCH WITH ME! ALONE!

"Cool, how about we go to field?" Ryan suggested, trying to calm down.

"Okay," Brendon said, and the pair started off towards the field. Along the way the two ran into Pete and Patrick, the latter giving a little wave, and the former giving a thumbs up and winking at Ryan, causing Ryan to turn beet red.

"Ry, you okay? Your face keeps turning red, as if you have a fever you can't sweat out." Brendon said, looking mildly concerned as he opened the door and walked through it.

Ryan faltered as he walked through the door leading to the field. "NO *cough* I-I mean, no, that would be pretty odd."

"Sure..." Brendon said, smirking, as the door shut behind him.

"So, where do you wanna sit Brendon?" Ryan asked, trying to change the topic.

"How about over there," Brendon said, pointing. 'There' was under a tree on top of a hill.

Ryan quickly agreed, and the two climbed to the top of the hill, and sat down, with their backs leaning against the trunk, eating in silence.

"Hey Ry?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you want to ask me this morning?"

Ryan blushed before responding, "Well I was going to ask you if you..." Ryan let the sentence trail off as he saw a rather tall figure storming towards the two.

"YOU LEAVE ME FOR THAT SON OF A BITCH RYAN?" Dallon screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Brendon.

"No, I'm not dating Ryan. We literally just broke up this morning. In fact, I'm just hiding from YOU, knowing you would try and confront me at lunch." Brendon said defensively.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Dallon said, as he raised a fist. As he tried to attack Brendon, Ryan jumped in between the two and took the punch to the gut, collapsing on the grass

Brendon looked at Dallon, horrified about what had just happened. "How could you hurt Ryan!" Brendon screamed, "Never come near me OR my friends EVER." 

Dallon just stood there with tears streaming down his face while Brendon picked up Ryan and walked back to the school, taking him to the nurse. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last chapter for the first day of school.


	8. last chapter of the first day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is really short, just v tired and you all will get some fun long chapters tonight and tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I discovered and watched Tyler Joseph's sassiness parts 1-12 on YouTube

* * *

**Brendon Urie - Thursday, August 10th - 11:20 AM - Nurse's Office**

"Will he be okay?" Brendon said, asking the assistant nurse, as the other nurse was busy taking care of Tyler.

The assistant nurse, who had just finished examining Ryan said, "Yes, he'll be fine. It seems that he went unconscious from a bug known as plot convience, and will wake up in time for the group chat scene that will happen as soon as you check your phone."

"Ahh," Brendon said, knowing that made perfect sense but didn't know why. Deciding to tell everyone in the group chat about what happened, he grabbed his phone. 

* * *

 

_'Datboi' permanently removed 'Legs' from this chat!_

Datboi: Dallon just tried to beat me up but ended up punching Ryan instead

 

Ryross: It's true, Dallon's an ass

 

ThanksPete: HOLYSHIT 

 

Datboi: no one talk to him every time 

 

Jishwa: can do 

 

Datboi: and so, to make me feel better, I'm hosting a sleepover. Everyone in the chat is invited, and it's on Saturday. You fuckers better be there

 

Jishwa: will there be weed

 

Jishwa: cos I'm not going if there's no weed 

 

Datboi: there will also be weed 

 

Jishwa: tyler and i will be there 

 

ThanksPete: ill be there

 

Fedoraboy: yep ill be there 

 

Fun Ghoul: I'm only going if gee's going

 

Party Poison: yep I'm going 

 

Fun Ghoul: yep then I'll be there

 

ThanksPete: bring mikeh too

 

Milkey Way: you know I can speak for myself right 

 

Party Poison: your mother's an elf

 

Milkey Way: YOU DO REALIZE THAT'S YOUR MOM RIGHT 

 

Party Poison: I'm sorry it had to come out this way Mikey, but you're adopted. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next four chapters will be dedicated to sleepover so prepare yourselves


End file.
